


Fall Into You

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Scott and Derek is supposed to be casual, no strings attached. Until it's not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> This fic is based on this post by Alex:  
> There's mention of past Scott/Kira, Derek/Braeden, and Scott/OMC

Scott groans when Derek presses him against the door and zeroes in on his neck, sucking a deep bruise in the flesh while grinding against him. They manage to separate long enough to make it just inside the door where they  start shed ding clothes  immediately on the way to Derek's bedroom: Scott loses his right shoe just outside the condo's door, they toss a pair of pants next to the couch, a shirt in a corner, another pair of pants in the other corner and underwear somewhere near the window. They almost don't make it to the bedroom, taking a detour to rut against each other on the spiral staircase. 

Scott bounces up a little after Derek throws him on the bed. He pulls the other man down by the back of the neck to get their mouths connected again and tangles their legs together. They spend whole minutes just exploring each other and moving together before Derek pulls away from him reluctantly to reach into the bedside drawer for lube.

Scott arches off the bed and lets out a long moan as Derek's thick fingers breach him and start to work him over. His next groan cuts off into a silent scream when Derek sinks fangs into his neck just a he finds Scott's prostate and focuses on it driving Scott crazy. Scott lets his claws out and scratches down Derek's back from shoulder blades to hips.

"Enough. It's enough, Derek.  Fuck ." Scott gasps out. Derek keeps up his assault until Scott growls and flips them so that the other werewolf is horizontal and Scott looms over him. He grabs the bottle of lube again and slicks up Derek's cock. He jerks Derek for a little bit and suckles at the head until Derek bucks  his hips to drive his cock deeper into  Scott's teasing  mouth.

"Jerk." the beta growls and Scott just smirks at him. He turns away from him and lifts up and sinks down slowly on Derek's dick. He doesn't move immediately, instead  reveling  in the feeling of  full  that he always gets when he's with Derek. When he does start to move  though  it's a tease. He lifts up only a little to grind down slowly then does it again lifting himself a little higher each time.

" Fuck , Scott,  fuck ."

The alpha looks over his right shoulder to  take a peek  at Derek and he shivers at the sight: the other man, glistening with sweat, staring at him with beta blue eyes and dropped fangs. Scott answers him with red eyes of  his own and a wink. He lifts up almost all the way off and instead of slowly sinking down, this time he slams down and clenches.  He's done teasing. Derek's hands immediately come up to grip his hips and he plants his feet on the bed to get more leverage. Scott braces himself on Derek's knees and fucks back as hard as he can taking control of their  rh ythm .

He feels it when Derek starts to get impatient so it's no surprise when he's grabbed around the waist and pushed face down o nto the mattress. Derek lifts his hips off the bed and starts fucking into him fast and deep. He has to hold on to the end of the bed to keep from falling over the edge. He manages to wriggle a hand underneath him to grab his cock and pump in time with the  pounding he's receiving. His orgasm builds in the pit of his stomach and  before long he's coming in streams over his fist and a scream buried in the  sheets he's clinging on to . Derek doesn't stop fucking him. He wrenches Scott's hands from under him and holds them  against the mattress so that he can drape himself over his back and slam into him at  a different angle. His thrusts start to lose a  rhythm and he sinks his teeth on the other side of Scott's neck right before he spills deep inside him.

They collapse, exhausted, in a tangle of limbs.  Derek cleans them both up quickly with a couple of wet wipes that he disposes of in the trash. Even with the heat Scott rolls into Derek's body and lets himself be cocooned in his arms before he drifts off to sleep boneless and sated.

When Scott wakes up the next morning it's to an empty bed but the smell of tea brewing downstairs and Derek whistling to himself. He stretches and rolls out of bed not bothering with clothes. He stops in the bathroom to relieve himself, brush his teeth and splash some water on his face to wake up. In the mirror, he backs up to take stock of the state of his body: two deep, purple hickies on either side of his neck; hand shaped bruises on his hips  to match the ones on his (still sore) ass.

He finds Derek downstairs in blue briefs  adding milk to a second mug of tea. A  tingle  goes through Scott as he surveys the deep, red scratches down the beta's back  and thinks back to exactly  how  it is they got there . He walks up to him and hugs him from behind, laying his head against the spiral  tattoo on his back.

"Morning." Derek's voice is sleep rough and amused.

"Morning." Scott replies. He scratches at the hairs on Derek's belly and can't help dipping his hand lower to cup at Derek's cock. It chubs up almost immediately for him.

"You keep this going and we're going to be  late meeting everyone for brunch ." Derek informs him.

"They should be used to it by now." Scott smirks and spins Derek around. He drops to his knees and frees Derek from his underwear  in one, fluid motion . He blows him right there in the kitchen and later Derek jerks him off until he spills over his fist.

Their friends roll their eyes at them  when they arrive at Kira's for brunch. (They're only 20 minutes late--that should be applauded).

~~~

Scott takes a generous helping of his  omelet  and chases  it down with orange juice before he addresses Stiles, "Ok let it out."

"There's this guy--"

"No."

"I knew you would say that. So this girl I--"

"No."

"Dude! You haven't even  given them a chance. They could be good for you." Stiles scoffs.

"Derek's good for me." Scott answers.

"Derek's not your boyfriend."

"No, he's not and that's why he's perfect for me and I'm perfect for him."

Stiles physically sags with the  sigh  he lets out, "I don't get it."

Of course he doesn't get it. As evidenced with his 10 year crush (obsession) with Lydia and his relationship with Malia that's endured since high school, his best friend doesn't understand his casual relationship with Derek. It's simple, really.

Scott's last  relationship : Cameron. Cameron who was smart and funny and fucking  beautiful . His first real  relationship  since his break up with Kira freshman year of college. Cameron who treated Scott more like someone to be owned than anything else. The break up had been drawn out and hard and messy. 

Then there was Derek who  hadn't  been with anyone since he and Braeden split up (amicably). The mercenary was a true drifter and  Derek needed roots. They tried but just couldn't make it work.

A night of  commiserating  had turned into falling in bed with each other and they just kept falling. In between there was late night food runs and Netflix and laughing into the wee hours of the morning. It stopped the loneliness. It stopped the sadness. It grounded him...made him happy again. But it wasn't a relationship. It was fun.

"It's fun, Stiles."

"It's fun." his best friend repeats.

"Yeah it is." Scott says with finality. He sees Stiles shrug and decide to let it go (at least for today).

"Do me one solid,  though ?"

"What is that?"

"At least  kick  your healing powers into overdrive so I don't have to see your gross hickeys while I'm trying to eat."

Scott snorts into his orange juice, "You got it."

He's sad that he has to make them disappear. He loves it when Derek  marks  him up. It's alright, though. They have all day to make new marks.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek gets the call a quarter after one in the morning and can't quite believe it until he's standing in the middle of Scott's apartment and looking up at the massive hole in his roof to the ceiling of the apartment above him. 

"There's a hole in your ceiling." he remarks  unnecessarily .

"I told you." Scott says with a whine to his voice.

Derek looks behind him  to  Scott ' s  absolutely  miserable  face . He's trying his hardest to mop up the water sloshing all over his apartment  but it doesn't really seem to be working out . Apparently some pipes had burst in his building. It had flooded the empty apartment upstairs and then...Scott's living room ceiling had collapsed  and now everything was drenched . He'd tried calling Stiles first but he wasn't answering. Derek answered after the third call.  And now here they were.

"Were you able to save anything, at least?"

"A couple of books on my shelf. My TV's a goner though. And so are my three couches.  And my rug. And also the lamp. " Scott laments  as he leans on his useless mop .

Derek walks over to him and rubs at his shoulders, "Let's grab what we can now. Most of your clothes will fit in the closet and we'll come back for the rest in the morning ok?"

"Fit in your--?" Scott asks in confusion until it dawns on him, "Derek you don't have to do that."

"I have a three- bedroom condo and I'm only using one of them." Derek tells him.

"One of them is Cora's when she visits." Scott points out.

"So that means one of them is completely free--for you." Derek contends.

"I'm paying half the rent." Scott insists quickly.

"I don't h ave  rent."

"I'll..." Scott trails off trying to come up with some way he can ( unnecessarily ) pay Derek back and eventually just goes with, "thank you."

"Let's go pack up your stuff." Derek smiles at him.

~~~

"Ok open up." Scott says to Derek and brings the tortilla chip laden with Dip McCall (Scott's "specialty") towards his mouth. Derek looks at it skeptically, "come on--trust me."

Derek  gives it another  wary  look before he opens his mouth and literally melts at the goodness exploding in his mouth. Refried beans,  jalapenos , black olives, cheddar cheese and sour cream assault his taste buds and Derek is in literal heaven. He actually moans as he chews.

"Told you." Scott says smugly. He swipes the corner of Derek's mouth with his thumb and feeds him the leftover sour cream. Derek sucks on it longer than necessary, "There's plenty of time for that. Grab the sodas--the show's gonna start."

Scott takes the dip and nachos and shuffles quickly towards the living room with Derek trailing behind him.

"There's this thing called DVR, Scott. We can always rewind if we miss anything." he says with amusement.

"Or we could not miss  anything  at all." Scott says to him and hits play just as the recap of last week's  episode  begin s . 

Derek sits down next  to him and smiles. It's a little ridiculous how quickly they'd fallen into a routine when Scott moved in temporarily. It's been barely a month and already he can't imagine not having Scott in his space like this. He's used to Scott being in his home-- the fact that they're pack,  their friends-with-benefits situation saw to it that they're more comfortable with each other than they ever were before.

But this is something different: coming home from taking care of business as a building manager to find Scott in the kitchen experimenting with some new recipe; grocery shopping together; picking Scott up from the Vet's to catch a movie; waking up to Scott curled around him (the alpha had used the guest bedroom for a grand total of three days before giving up and just moving into Derek's room); and this--eating  nachos  together while gasping through whatever rollercoaster Shonda  Rimes  puts them through this week.

It makes him feel settled in a way he hasn't since Braeden. 

"Dude what the fuck." Scott says as the  episode  ends on yet another cliffhanger.

"They do this every week. How do they do this every week?"  Derek agrees with him.

Scott shakes his head and grabs the now empty plate to load in the dishwasher before joining Derek back on the couch. He lays his head in his lap and Derek's hands immediately go to scratch   his scalp which earns him an  appreciative  moan. A moan that goes straight to his dick.

He doesn't have it in him to be  embarrassed when Scott cracks one eye open and smirks at him. He just shrugs in response and raises an eyebrow in silent challenge. A challenge Scott accepts immediately. Both of them are way too full to go all the way.

But a lapful of Scott McCall is never a disappointment.  As  Derek squeezes at Scott's ass  t he alpha kisses him deep and filthy  while he takes them both in hand and strokes with expertise until they're both coming in thick ropes over his fist. They use Derek's shirt to clean up.

Scott returns to his position: head in Derek's lap. Derek's hands return to massage his scalp. They fall asleep just like that and don't wake up till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek walks into his condo and pauses at the sight in  front of him, "You have a cat."

He directs  the statement at Scott who's lying on the couch with a chocolate brown mound purring on his chest. Scott strokes down the cat's back and smiles at Derek, "I have a cat.  A kitten, actually. "

"Why...do you have a cat?  Kitten? "

"I almost ran her over when I parked my bike." Scott murmurs. He keeps his voice low and soothing.

"Shouldn't you take her to the vet?"

Scott gives him an amused look, "I am the vet. She's fine. Just a little spooked. I'll take her for a full check up tomorrow."

Derek holds up the brown bag he brought with him, "Is this why I had to get tuna?"

"Yes. Are you going to stand in the doorway all night or what?"

"Maybe." Derek says. He's never been  much  of an animal person. It goes especially for cats--he used to think it was due to the whole  werewolf  thing: cats and dogs never getting along. But Laura had a cat who she adored and who adored her also. So he resigned himself to th e fact that he just wasn't an animal person, most definitely not a cat person . He moves carefully to sit   next to Scott and look at the kitten. Her eyes are half closed as she rests comfortably on the alpha's chest.

"Here...hold her while I open the food." Scott says and picks her up. She tries her hardest to cling to his chest.

"Maybe I should do it. She doesn't seem to want to let go."

"Dude--take her." Scott says and hands her over to him.

She's so small and Derek is afraid he's going to harm her. They stare at each other for a good 15 seconds waiting for the other to do something. Derek is  waiting for her claw at him. He's guessing she's waiting for him to do the same. And then she lifts her little brown paws and places them both gently on his face  and holds them there.

Oh . Animal and werewolf both turn at the sound of a camera clicking.

Scott puts down the phone and shrugs, "It was too cute not to capture."

This time it's him they stare at unblinkingly.

~~~

Scott opens the picture message and can't help the wide smile that blooms on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Kira asks him once she's back from the bathroom. He turns the phone to show her: it's a picture Derek sent of Mocha hugging a fuzzy green ball with the caption 'I think she's in love.'

It took no time at all for he and Derek to decide to keep the brown, tabby kitten after she and Derek bonded. A warmth blooms in Scott's chest when he thinks about how quickly the two took to each other. Now it's a normal occurrence for Derek to pad into any room with Mocha close on his heels or riding his shoulder blades. He finds it beyond adorable that Derek has downloaded and read 3  different books on how to take care of a cat on his Kindle. Watching them playfully roll around together never fails to make Scott smile. He's pulled out of his thoughts when he feels eyes boring into him. When he looks up Kira is giving him a look he can't quite read. But he knows it's something.

"What?" he questions.

"Nothing--you're just adorable."

"Uh thanks...I guess." Scott gives her a half-smile.

" You two really work  you know ." Kira says and gives him that odd look again.

"Well we've known each other for like, 10 years." Scott reminds her. 

"It's more than that though. You just...fit." she tells him.

"I guess we do." Scott shrugs, "anyway tell me about  Milaaaa ." he sing-songs.

Mila, Kira's maybe girlfriend, who she met at work. Mila who makes  Kira blush adorably.  Mila, who speaks 4 different languages and is helping Kira with her Japanese. Mila who's a fellow kitsune who can understand Kira in a way the others can't. Scott smiles and listens attentively as Kira goes into a full explanation about how smart and beautiful and funny she is. 

It's just when Scott gets to his bike outside of Kira's apartment that his phone rings, "Mrs. Logan?"

"Scott, hi!" his landlord--or former landlord says over the phone, "I wanted to let you know that your apartment is ready. You can start moving in within the week."

Scott's not expecting the whoosh of air that leaves him, "...oh."

"Unless you've decided not to return to the building--"

"It's just...I've just been staying with someone and--" Scott starts to say.

"Let me know by the end of the week." she tells him.

"Ok. I will. I definitely will." Scott tells her, says his goodbyes, and hangs up.

The whole ride back home ( home)  Scott is distracted. This was an inevitability. Their arrangement was never supposed to be permanent but it's been barely two months and Scott can't imagine his life differently. He can't imagine waking up and not having his nose buried in the back of Derek's neck. He  can't imagine not being able to snuggle on the couch with tea and Mocha running up and over their socked feet. 

He doesn't want to. 

When he gets home ( home ) the pit in his stomach has gotten bigger. Derek is laid out on the couch: shirtless and his plaid sleep pants riding low. Mocha is in her basket sleeping soundly. 

"Hey." Derek looks up at him.

Scott doesn't give a reply. He just walks briskly (practically jogs) and climbs onto Derek's lap to crush their mouths together. Derek gives a  surprised oof  that turns into a moan of pleasure as Scott coaxes his mouth open into a sloppy, messy kiss  that seems to go on forever. 

Scott wraps his legs tight around Derek's waist and sucks a bruise in his neck while the beta carries him to their room. 

"What do you want?" Derek whispers against his lips after he lays him down on the bed.

"You. Always you." Scott pants. He brings Derek to him again by the back of his neck and grinds against him.

Derek gives him an amused smile, "Good. How do you want me?"

"On your back. I want to fuck you." Scott pants out.

Easily they switch positions and Derek spreads his legs for him. Scott grabs for the lube and coats his fingers. He  doesn't waste time with teasing. He opens Derek up enough to be able to take him without it hurting.

"Oh.  Fuck ." Derek arches all the way off the bed when Scott slides in. He sets up a brutal  pace from the beginning pulling out all the way and then slamming back in. Derek wraps his legs around Scott's waist and the alpha intertwines their hands and looms over him. 

He kisses him deep and intense before pulling away, "You're so fucking beautiful." He continues to slam in and out of the beta pulling moan after moan out of the other man. It  spur s  him on and he speeds up his thrusts. 

"I'm gonna. Scott I'm gonna--"

"Yeah?" Scott questions. He lets go of one of Derek's hands and leads it to his leaking cock.

Derek brings him in by the back of the neck and crushes their mouths together. It's not long before he feels Derek clench around him and his body go taut as his orgasm crashes over him. Scott continues to fuck him through it never slowing down his pace until he's falling over the edge right along with him.

They collapse on the bed exhausted and sated. Scott brings Derek to him even though they're both sweaty and hot  and covered in each other . Derek comes willingly. He has to scoot down a ways so that he can fit just under Scott's chin. Scott holds him close--the pit in his stomach having returned with a vengeance.

He doesn't want to let go.

~~ ~

"What's up with you?" Derek asks Scott . 

They’re  sitting on the couch  their legs intertwined. Scott is flicking absentmindedly through the channels while Derek reads on his Kindle. Mocha is napping in her basket nearby. This is usually the type of thing that makes Derek feel that groundedness . Today it feels off.  It's been feeling off. The alpha has been acting weird the past few days:  he sneaks glances at Derek and starts to worry at his lower lip before turning away, he holds Mocha even closer than he usually does, he's more distracted with the scent of lemon pepper anxiety and wet newspaper fug of sadness.

Derek wonders if it's some new supernatural thing coming back to town. They had done a cleansing ritual for the Nemeton that had stayed off the constant stream of danger. Maybe their reprieve was over.

"Nothing." Scott immediately  answers him , hardly looking away from the television.

Derek fixes him with a disbelieving eyebrow  and a foot nudge , "Want to try that again with the truth?"

He watches as Scott drops his head and sighs deeply then  scrunches  up his face: the classic move for when he has unpleasant news to deliver that he would rather put off. He  mutes the television and sits up straight. He still doesn't face Derek though .

"My apartment's ready. Mrs. Logan called me the other day; she told me to give her the answer by the end of the week." he finally blurts out and...oh.

Derek is...sad? No, disappointed (really fucking devastated).

This means when he wakes up in the morning (unless Scott had stayed over) there will be no one wrapped around him. It means no more  early morning trips to the Farmer's Market where Scott can haggle down the price of any item they're presented with. An end to nachos and Dip McCall in the wee hours of the night after an exhausting  few round s  of sex. It means Scott not being close enough anymore \--close enough to touch, close enough to crowd against the couch, close enough to pull against his chest during the night.

Scott isn't ready for the wave of sadness that hits him when he finally tells Derek the news. It catches him so off guard for a moment he thinks it's him. But then he looks up at Derek's face: the set jaw, pursed lips, the straight line of his eyebrows and it dawns on him.

"You don't want me to go." He means it to be a statement but the surprise of it and the hope behind it leak through anyway.

Derek's eyebrows furrow in equal surprise at the tone of Scott's voice. He doesn't sound put out by the statement. His realization that Derek wants him to stay doesn't intensify the scent of anxiety. It's almost as if--

"You don't want to go?" 

"I---no. I don't want to go." Scott says honestly, "You...you don't--"

"I want you to stay. You should stay, Scott. I'd...I'd miss you."

"I'd miss  you ." Scott says so earnestly it makes Derek's chest  seize . He gives a small chuckle and drops his head again only to look back up at the beta, "I don't know what this means."

Derek reaches over and raises his head with an index finger under his chin, "It means you should call your landlord."

Scott isn't sure what to do with the buzzing he feels just under his skin (Staying. He gets to  stay ) so he surges forward and  tackles Derek backwards onto the couch. They've had dirtier kisses.  More sloppy  kisses. Arguably better kisses. 

They've never had happier ones than this. Their teeth clack as Scott laughs relieved against Derek's mouth. Derek smiles back and squeezes at the back of Scott's neck bringing him even closer. Soon it turns from happy kisses to one, long deep one that has Scott moaning and Derek squeezing at his ass.

"Take me to the room." Scott almost orders when he's pulled away.

" Our  room." Derek insists.

"Our room." Scott confirms.

Ours . He likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
